kndfanfictionnextgenfandomcom-20200214-history
50 ways we will not annoy our brother
50 ways we will not do to annoy our brother. Hello, we are Lili Hana, Suki Jin, and Yuki Zin, the 15 year old daughters of Kuki and Wallabee Beatles, a.k.a the legendary Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 of the K/T/AND. now, enough about our parents. We are quadruplets, now you may be thinking, where's the other? Well, the other is our brother, Willi Ichiro. You see, we like to play pranks on him, and our mom got angry at the last one we pulled, so we forced to write a list of 50 things we will not do to annoy our brother. We mean, seriously! But anyways, mom wants this cruddy list done by dinner or we get the science channel taken out of our TV for a month! A whole month! Can you believe it! Anyways, here we are! 1. We will not sneak off and stalk him on dates. 2. -nor will we bring our friends with us. 3. We are not allowed to watch Nightmare on Elm street in the same room. 4. -The reason being is that we will wear Freddy Kreuger masks and sneak into his room. 5. -Though when Willi peed his pants might have been funny it wasn't too funny for mom. 6. -Even though daddy found it funny we don't want him to get into trouble with mom. 7. We will not forge love notes from Bella. 8. -Probably because he likes Alice... 9. The above is just an assumption since he says he does not like Bella. 10. We will not steal Aragog(his tarantula). 11. -The last time we did that Aragog escaped from us and somehow ended up in our parents' bedroom. 12. -It is not fun to hear our mom cursing. 13. We will not kick Willi where the sun don't shine. 14. We will not go to the bathroom when he's in there. 15. -Especially dressed as Freddy Kreuger. 16.-The same goes with Ghostface and Jason. 17. We will not steal his snake, Nagini. 18. Or put her in the shower when it's Willi's turn to use it. 19. We will not ask Willi if it's his time of the month when he gets angsty and irritable. 20. We will not comment on his love life. 21. We will not hit him with a baseball bat. 22. -Even if he deserved it. 23. We will not draw on his face and claim a Jigglypuff did it. 24. We will not make fake blood and cover his bed in it. 25. -Mom did not find if funny. 26. We are not allowed to hog the remote when WWE is on. 27. We are no longer allowed scary movie marathons because of what happen last time. 28. We will not force Willi to dress up like a girl so our parets can be known as the all girl children family. 29. Just because Willi has an addiction to chocolate doesn't mean we should tell everyone he's PMSing. 30. Even if the whole TND found it funny. 31. When he is in his room and moaning we are to not enter his room. 32. -Especially dressed a Freddy Kreuger. 33.-the same goes for Ghostface and Jason. 34. We will not call him William the First. 35. -Same applies to calling him the first Free Willi. 36. We are no longer allowed to play Dance Dance Revolution with him for what happened last time. 37. We are not allowed to take forever in the bathroom. 38. We will not wake him up with a bullhorn. 39.-Even if he did do it to us first. 40. We will not steal Bella's phone and send him flirty texts. 41. -The same applies to Alice. 42. We will not put itching powder in his shampoo. 43. We will not wake him up with water guns. 44. We will not put a poopy diaper in his room. 45. We will not call him emo, even if his hair implies that he is. 46. At public school functions we are to not talk to him unless it's an emergency. 47. We will not put the Twilight audio tape on when he is sleeping. 48. We will not tell Willi to get a life since all he does is sit in his room with his gadgets. 49. We will not glue a yellow hard hat to his head. 50. We will never repeat anything that is on this list. Category:Buddygirl1004's Pages Category:Stories Category:Quadruplets Category:One-shots Category:Kuki and Wally's Kids